


Efekt motyla

by soulfull



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mam pęknięte serce, Mycroft jest dobrym człowiekiem, Mycroft ma serce, Mycroft ma uczucia, Mycroft płacze, Powinnam się uczyć, Skrzypce, Wszyscy powinni go kochac ale Greg był pierwszy, Wszyscy powinni kochać Mycrofta, ludzie zauważcie Mycrofta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Mycroft zasługuje na wszystko, postanowiłam dać mu coś od siebie.vel.Szczęśliwy socjopata odkrywa istnienie wszystkich tych dziwnych i drażniących emocji i kompletnie nie rozumie po co woda cieknie mu z oczu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nie oszukujmy się, wszyscy wiemy że to przez ten odcinek.

Bez emocji. Bez uśmiechu, bez łez. Bez emocji. Bez wściekłości, bez krzyku. Bez emocji. Bez bólu, bez strachu. Bez emocji. Bez miłości, bez ciepła. Bez emocji.  
Dźwięk skrzypiec.  
Pękł.  
Łzy zaczęły płynąć, ciepła dłoń opadła na ramię.  
Ktoś widział, ktoś znał, ktoś kochał.  
Przyszła radość, wraz z nią miłość. Przyszła wściekłość, przyszedł krzyk, przyszło przebaczenie. Niespodziewane.   
Uśmiech rozświetlił twarz, a serce zjadał strach przed stratą.  
Zobaczył odbicie wszystkiego w dźwięku skrzypiec.  
Odwrócił się, brzęknęły struny.  
Zostali sami z niewypowiedzianym błogosławieństwem socjopaty.


End file.
